Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, include a rotatable drum within a tub. The tub and drum are provided with aligned openings to allow access to the interior treating chamber of the drum, which is selectively closed by a door. The appliance may be provided with a bellows which provides a seal between the tub opening and door when the door is closed, preventing the leakage of liquid from within the tub and drum. The bellows is typically a large piece of rubber that may be difficult to clean and may also wear over time. In addition, the large size of the bellows may result in undesired contact between the bellows and laundry items within the treating chamber.